User talk:William.Y.Fremont
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the File:Anton(Day 8).jpg page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blue Rook (Talk) 15:37, 2010 February 11 Image uploads policy Remember to follow the image policy of this wiki when uploading a screenshot. Each image needs to have a Fairuse tag and the correct episode image category. 05:13, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : Click here to see what I mean by this. Remember all images need to have similar treatment. Also, what time in the episode can we see Adam? I'd like to fill out the article about him. 14:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Around 02:06 P.M.--William.Y.Fremont 14:53, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks man. How about Schulman? I just go through to add the content about why they were mentioned. You're doing great work finding these characters! 00:24, August 1, 2010 (UTC) About 09:32 William.Y.Fremont 05:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : Perfect. I hope you continue to make character articles like this. And, although you're not obligated to do this, would you be willing to add some sentences about what the characters were doing when you make new pages? It helps me track down where to link them in the episode guide, so people will be able to visit the pages. 04:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ：Man,I'd love to,but my English is not good enough to do that.William.Y.Fremont 04:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Rick Check out Talk:Rick (CTU). I think we do see him but I'm not sure. If you're sure he's unidentifiable, let me know on that Talk page. 07:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Added Forbiddens Back in July, you posted 4 ideas for the Forbidden list. In case you didn't get see yet, I figure you'd like to know that I have added 3, and found out that the 4th actually had a name: James (Day 4). These were great ideas! I left you a note of thanks on each entry so everyone would know your part in it. I am just sorry that I didn't get to add them sooner. 07:22, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry I 've seen these yesterday but I forgot to leave you a message.And a big thanks to you for all the hard work you've done,bro. William.Y.Fremont 07:49, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Linking characters Help me with Duggan and Patty (Day 8), they need to be linked in their episode guides at the appropriate time when they were mentioned or appeared. Same thing with Jackie Chan, I have no idea what Main namespace article that will go on. is a nasty place for new articles to be! 04:46, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's done. And can you please move Patty (Day 8) to Patty and check my posts on the talk page of Deaths on 24? --William.Y.Fremont 10:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :: That is perfect. I moved Patty so that is complete now too. As for Berkov, if you guys are confident enough to move forward, you can make the appropriate changes. Just remember to make note of the 2 facts why he's deceased in his BGIN: the driver's count of guards and the presence of a new corpse in that photo. Very impressive findings on this one too man. 12:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: Poke, regarding question over at File_talk:Robert_Leighton.jpg. 21:45, March 25, 2011 (UTC) The Other Jack Haha, you have no freakin' idea how excited I am that we've finally discovered another "Jack" in the 24''verse! It's always bothered me to no end that with all of the thousands of characters we know about, only ''one of them has ever been given such a common name as "Jack." I just thought you should know you've completely made my day with the addition of the Jack Schneider. :) --proudhug 23:35, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah. I was excited as well. Unfortunately this Jack was killed. --William 14:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Turns out he's alive and well! 18:57, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Erik Rondell Hey, I noticed you'd been collecting appearances of that McCullough guy on the photobucket site - if you get time, check out Erik Rondell to add his s7 & 8 stuff (I can't do it myself)! Also, I was wondering if you were able to check out Day 8: 11:00pm-12:00am to see if the CTU chopper pilot is played by Michael Lugar (his s4 actor) or Chuck Tamburro (the s5 actor)? Not that I wanna commission work out of you or anything haha, just if you have time :)--Acer4666 15:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. I'll do that soon as I finish my f**kin tests (Damn chemistry and maths) next week. BTW how do you identify Rondell? --William 10:57, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Awesome, thank you! Good luck with the exams. ::Well I started to realise that everyone else in the group of stuntmen shown at Talk:Lock and Load were members of a group called stunts unlimited. You can see pictures of lots of the members here, also here, so I looked through and spotted Rondell. I think all those guys at stunts unlimited must have appeared a fair bit in 24, as all the main stunt co-ordinators are also part of the group.--Acer4666 11:22, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Manage to snatch a leisure and check the scene. I'll say it's 80% that guy is Chuck. It'll be easier to identify him if we have some full-face photos of Lugar. --William 12:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I can't find anymore pics of Michael Lugar. But I definitely think it makes much more sense for the guy to be Chuck Tamburro, as he was a long-standing helicopter guy on 24, and he did s5 and s7 work--Acer4666 19:07, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Day 2 stuff Hey, sorry it took me so long to check out your userpage stuff. Episode 1: Can't make out either of the tags. When Jack says (according to my subtitles) "thank you gentlemen" to the guards, it sounds a lot like "thank you Jim", but probs just the pronunciation. Episode 3: Couldn't make out the cop's tag, but I'll be damned if that guy isn't Tony Donno! Again, no luck on the other tag, but the fourth cop (with the shotgun) does have an Erik Rondell look about him. Dunno if it's defs him - when I went thru some stunt guys yesterday, there was one who looked like Rondell, but I can't remember his name haha! Episode 4: Bill the anchorman is mentioned, he's eligible for an article, tho there's not a lot you can say about him... Episode 5: No luck with EMT tag at your time code, but later at 9:10 he treats michelle and his name tag is "Williams". I couldn't hear Dr Lazor, I heard something like "Dr Pesara to Radiology" or something, then a Dr Paulson faintly later on. The thing is these background chatter names have so little to put on the articles and they're pretty impossible to link to - I have a few overheard names in season 1 but don't think I'll ever get to making articles for them. Phillips is right, couldn't make out his partner's tag though. I believe Bill (Day 2) is the agent you're talking about at 9:10? Again, I think that EMT is Williams (the one with the moustache) O'Neil (Day 2) I added a while back, spelled like that according to my subtitles As for the reporter - I couldn't see a white haired guy at the start of ep6, there was a grey-haired guy but his hair wasn't as white as the reporter in ep5. And though he has dialogue in ep5, we can't get any sort of decent pic of him so I dunno about an unnamed entry Episode 6: No luck on either tags once again - that doctor is tantalising, but can't see it! And I do hear Dr Shapiro, but again whether his article could be linked is a tricky one. Sorry I haven't been able to help much, but these are good possible finds, and if you can make more notes for later episodes I'll always be willing to check them out!--Acer4666 12:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome man! I should be the guy to say sorry for your huge effort. And yeah I think i'm wrong about Dr Lazor and white-haired reporter. Anyway, Thanks again! :BTW, I think Bryan Friday kinda looks like Robert Joseph. What's your opinion? --William 12:26, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, I seem to remember thinking that and comparing them...they look very similar but I'm not sure they're the same person...maybe they are, but it seems that the noses and ears are different. I dunno?--Acer4666 12:43, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yes I've looked at these two as well, several times over the years, trying to get a judgment about it. It's really quite confusing, one moment I think it's him, the next not. Generally, however, I think there are differences: R Joseph seems to have a smaller nose, higher hairline, the ears don't quite appear to match, and the space between the top lip and the nose is taller. However their hair color and overall features do seem nearly identical. I would like to email him soon, to ask, unless someone has already done so? 21:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes I have facebooked him already - I posed it as a general "what did you do on 24" question, with an addendum of "are you this guy?", as I find sometimes people aren't so friendly if you open with an incorrect ident!--Acer4666 22:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Beau Bowden Hey man, I know that you have season 8 of 24, so I was wondering if you could take a look at this - this page shows a pic of the CTU extras from s8, and a guy called "Beau Bowden" second from the right. Just wondering if he plays a named character - I can't seem to find him from looking round, but maye he does. I've contacted him to ask if he remembers names of any other people - I notice combs in the back row of that shot. Anyways just thought I'd mention it to you, as our resident season 8 expert ;)--Acer4666 13:50, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. I'll do that when I have some time. BTW you are excellent at finding those behind-the-scenes stuff! --William 13:56, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for uploading the picture ;) --Station7 16:49, October 13, 2011 (UTC) : Unrelated, but unworthy of its own topic: check out File:4x21_Bern_file.jpg, just in case you don't find it on my talk page first. I hope it isn't just gibberish Chinese characters, and that it contains useful info. There is another view of his file, with more characters... if you want to try and translate that one, too, email me using the link found here and I will send it directly. (You might find useful, but it's too out-of-focus for the wiki.) 04:13, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :: I got your reply and emailed the other ones; if you can't open them or something reply directly with email & I'll resend. 04:40, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Hey man, have you checked your mailbox? --William 03:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :: I didn't understand what your reply meant and forgot, apologies. You have the clearer images for sure (how is the quality difference so pronounced, anyway?) The ones I was able to get in comparison were useless! 05:56, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: What about the names? Should we create pages for 'em? --William 15:27, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :: There were names in the Chinese writing? I don't know to be frank, esp since there is no precedent for it. Do you have a translation of what Bern's paper says? 01:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : Never mind. Here's my rough translation: : During 1989-1992 Bern was trained by National Machinery Appraisal Academy (not sure and don't know whether this academy exist or not) and received some basic gun training, and passed the test of Tool Mark Examiner (maybe you guys can have better words) by Federal, State and local law enforcement. The course of Academy including the basic knowledge of gun and tool mark appraisal and was trained under supervision. Then he became a qualified gun and tool mark examiner. The completed course including gun appraisal and detection techniques, the techniques of gun smuggling, armed personnel, arson detection. : Besides these, he received many close battle fighting skills. : During 1991-1997, he jointed US Marine Corps as a private and served in ??? (couldn't see that), and successfully completed the mission of capturing a rebel Somalian warlord. He succeeded in searching and organizing ??? notorious terrorist Sadeed Kulad. As official report, during this battle, ??? shot and killed 20 civilians and at least 9 people were wounded. This team is in charge of security of ??? newly elected President Abad Alah Yusuf from Nairobi and Prime Minister Muhammad Ali ??? ... mission is to station in Somalia in his service time in late 1996 to early 199?. ......During this time he took an active part in taking out local militia members. In 1997 Bern received a Purple Heart medal. : In 1999 he joined Counter Terrorist Unit. ...... --William 04:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :: This stuff certainly makes for very interesting BGIN data for Howard Bern's individual page. Thanks for translating it! Given the unclear nature of some of it, I'm not certain those names themselves warrant articles or would be useful as such. 06:14, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Adam (Day 8) I'm trying to track down where the name for Adam (Day 8) was mentioned, but cannot find it. Do you remember where this was from? 04:54, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, the time he opened door for Chloe? Chloe said something like "Thanks, Adam." --William 11:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Listening to it carefully, I'm unable to make out what she's saying... it almost sounds like "Scott Evan" or "Is that Evan" either of which makes no sense, of course. Assuming that last part is Adam, I'm still wondering what might the earlier syllable have been. Any ideas? She's really mumbly there and no ccs or subs are available. 00:38, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know and I can't check the episode now. Let's wait for others' advice. --William 15:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Bierko prison escort agents Hey William, back in January you mentioned 5 deaths to add on the Deaths on 24 article. I did not see your post, but made a similar one right beneath that post, in which I thought 4 was the number to add. Just today I added 4, but I'd like to make sure if that is correct. The discrepancy is the number of agents that were seen in the lead car: do you recall which scene shows that 2 men were in there for certain? (Of course, everyone does know that there were at least 2 men were in each car, but only the ones that are visually confirmed can be added.) 21:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :here and here. I think there's an agent who's wearing a helmut sitting in the shotgun seat in the lead car. --William (talk) 08:02, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Tsuyoshi Abe in S6 prequel Hey William! It's been a while - hope you're well. I had a quick question for you - quite a while ago you added Tsuyoshi Abe to the credits of the S6 prequel, and I was trying to find him in it. Unfortunately I don't have it on my dvd so am going off a bad quality version online, so I'm not sure which guy is him. I thought perhaps the guy who was electrifying Jack at the start, or maybe the one who leads him away at the end - but I'm not sure. Do you remember who you thought it was? Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 17:36, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for taking so long to reply, Acer. Yeah I originally thought he played the torturer who electrified Jack. But now after comparing them I think he's not Mr.Abe. I have jumped to conclusion back then. Sorry. --William (talk) 08:29, February 25, 2013 (UTC) LAD names Hey William, just about some of the pics you uploaded from Live Another Day - was this guy called Staines at some point? And with Thompson, his name on the chest looks like it ends it "hurst", was he named Thompson some other time? (my bad it is thompson) Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 12:16, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Acer, I plan to edit at a later time, but never mind. :During the beach scene，the gun camera shows Staines as TAC 6 and TAC 6 is on the pier.At that time that bald MP7 agent is the only one on the pier. So I think we've got a match! :I think I also find out which agent is Armstrong. During Jack's fight with Armstrong and Cutler we can see that the agent with the cap's callsign is TAC 6 (probably a continuity error?) when he's being kicked and since Armstrong is TAC 3 so the asian agent is Armstrong. :Regarding Thompson and this shot I uploaded earlier, actually their last letter was covered. Should we just treat them like Nicolaides and Make pages despite the incompleteness? --William (talk) 12:40, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Aha, I was trying to match up the TAC6 person but missed the little "Staines" at the bottom of the screen! Great spot. ::And yeah, the Armstrong/Cutler ident is good, presumably they switched Staines over to the TAC 6 channel after Cutler got knocked out or something. Shame TAC14, the guy hit by the metal gate, doesn't have a name! ::And yeah, that nametag definitely says "Thompson", so I think we can make a page for him no problem. ::Awesome discoveries!--Acer4666 (talk) 12:49, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Hey, congratulations on getting the rollback position. Please make sure you read and acknowledge the rollbacker policy, though - it is only to be used in cases of vandalism. Good faith edits, such as adding relevant external links, need to be reverted in the usual way with an edit summary--Acer4666 (talk) 11:04, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :My bad. I thought it was vandalism and there's no cancel button. Won't happen again. --William (talk) 11:50, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Nametags Hey do you have images for these nametag names you've been spotting? I can't make them out on my dvd, do you have a higher quality version of the old episodes?--Acer4666 (talk) 13:16, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah I'll upload them to photobucket. --William (talk) 13:26, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Nice work and a question Hey man, just wanted to say you're doing a terrific job with all these new character articles. Keep it up! :Also, I wanted to ask your opinion on something - there's a (somewhat overblown) debate going on in the forum that, basically, boils down to whether we should continue to use "Day X" headers for single-season characters (M. Young, Savage) or do away with them altogether (Cutler, Fuller, Hugh Gurney, Rebecca Holmes). I've noticed that you've done it both ways, and that's probably because I altered the new character page template when I shouldn't have. Since you've been doing a lot of the new pages, do you have a preference one way or the other? I've laid out a bunch of arguments in favor of no headings - it looks better, it's unnecessary for single-season characters, it's more consistent with other in-universe articles, to name a few - but I'd really like your input, if you have any. I'm also advocating that longer, multi-season characters be switched over to use a "Biography" h2 followed by h3's instead of h2's (like on James Harman, Victor Drazen, etc.) Anyway - keep up the good work! :) --Pyramidhead (talk) 18:14, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'll leave my opinions there. --William (talk) 04:23, July 8, 2014 (UTC) James Muller Hey, I dunno if George Choat ever got back to u on twitter about the identification of the peeps in the CIA picture, the white guy near the front on the left with his mouth open is apparently James Muller, seen on-screen here!--Acer4666 (talk) 10:18, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :And the white guy behind him with the girl (poss Cynthia Garbutt?) on his shoulder I believe is Nathanjohn Carter--Acer4666 (talk) 10:40, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::And the guy at the back just to the right of Angus Risbridger could be Ken Birk?--Acer4666 (talk) 10:44, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::And the black woman poking her head out from behind Rimmel Daniel is Motunrayo Omoniyi?--Acer4666 (talk) 10:54, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::Haven't been on twitter for weeks so just got on and he hasn't replied that message yet. George's a nice guy but I don't think he knew everyone's name in the picture. But glad he had provided some information! ::::Regarding the actors: I think you are right on James Muller, but isn't Carter this guy? If you are suggesting the woman right to the white shirt man and left to Erik in this picture is Cynthia, I think it's a possibility. And the guy you are referring as Birk, I think he's Stephen Parker. Couldn't open Motunrayo's facebook, can you provide a picture of her? --William (talk) 11:34, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::Nice shot of the CIA agents assembled - yeah Cynthia Garbutt looks like the white shirt woman in that shot. :::::I think Carter is the guy you linked, I think it's same guy in the behind the scenes shot with the woman on his back, just a weird angle making his hair look lighter. Fairly sure they're the same person. :::::Sorry I didn't mean Stephen Parker, I meant Ken Birk was the guy to the right of Angus as you look at the photo. So the guy on Angus's left, between him and Zac Rashid--Acer4666 (talk) 11:45, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::Motunrayo Omaniyi--Acer4666 (talk) 11:48, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Keep an eye out for Dolly Ballea, she was named in the shot of the CIA nametags and is friends with all the other extras on fbook ;)--Acer4666 (talk) 11:53, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Oh it's THAT CIA pic! I thought you were referring to the shot George posted on instagram or the CIA assembled shot, which left me of no clue of what you are talking about. My bad:P :::::::In that bts shot I no longer believe Cynthia is the girl on Nathan's back who looks much more younger. I think that guy is Ken Birk, but their hair is a little different comparing with his twitter photo. And I don't suppose Motunrayo is either woman in that pic, or maybe I'm not good at identifying colored people so better ask others to compare. --William (talk) 12:07, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Haha sorry if I confused you! ::::::David Blake is the black guy at the front of the CIA selfie picture ::::::As for the two black women, yeah it's not a great quality shot so I can't be sure, I just assumed George Choat was naming people in the picture when he reeled off that list of names. He's pretty much named them all! The other woman, she had a CIA nametag in Jon cassar's pic, (bottom row of tags, third from back left) but the name just isn't visible. Looks like the second name ends in "RCE" or "RGE" maybe starting with AA or M or something? ::::::Lyanta Peters is another extra in that bunch of nametags--Acer4666 (talk) 12:23, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::Wow wow wow, you are saying that the man next to Faith Elizabeth is David Blake? I always think he's Gbenga... :::::The other woman you are referring to is Morayo Akande, who is also known as Motunrayo Omaniyi? --William (talk) 13:00, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::I know it's a long shot, but is it possible that Nicon Caraman played Snyder? I rememberd Daniel Westwood said that the actor was a nice Ukraine fella, and Nicon was born in USSR. --William (talk) 13:06, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Haha, nah it's not Gbenga - he has a beard! Fairly positive it's David Blake. :::Ah, cool, it must be Morayo Akanda/Motunrayo Omaniyi. The hair was putting me off. I'm sure the woman in the CIA selfie picture is the same as the nametag with "Morayo Akande" written on - the hair and the tops she is wearing are identical. :::Could maybe be Nicon Caraman, I can't find any good shots of Snyder's face...Daniel Westwood privately messaged me saying that he thought the actor's name might have been "Alex" (the ukrainian guy)--Acer4666 (talk) 13:52, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Well Westwood just tweeted me and said the actor's name is Denis Potipako. --William (talk) 10:46, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah, fantastic! Looks like him to me!--Acer4666 (talk) 11:22, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Marcus Young as Mao :I am totally buying that this new pic you've uploaded is a role for Marcus Young. He's done a bit of uncredited material here and there for television despite doing a better job listing his material than most actors/stuntmen.--Gunman6 (talk) 16:37, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm not sure whether stuntmen usually get involved in playing background extras (the roles that do not get shot and fell down to the ground). Does bear some resemblance though. --William (talk) 02:23, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :::When I talked to David Kilde and going off of other interviews I've read, they also cast stuntmen based on whether they have a physical appearance that sells the role. For instance, they might get a muscular stuntman to play a security guard. ::::Okay, but still I'm not very positive on this one. Need others' agreement on this, or ask him on twitter, though he hasn't been on twitter for a half year. ::::Wait a second, in this shot he shares more resemblance with his imdb head shot. They are in the same angle and they have the same hairstyle, same facial expression. Now you have my vote on this. I think it's him. --William (talk) 04:40, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Found a site that has high-res LAD screencaps I found a site that has high-res screencap pictures of every episode of LAD on here so you can put in photos of various LAD-related articles that lacks pictures. Look it over. BattleshipMan (talk) 06:07, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll check it up. William (talk) 08:09, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I found this site because many recent TV shows and movies used that site for screencaps and they tend to have far better definition and resolution than any satellite .avi rip out there. I thought it might be in some use for any LAD related articles. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:35, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Dana Bunch line in Season 2? William, I wondered if you had any input on this question that I have also mentioned on the Dana Bunch talk page. Early in Day 2: 2:00am-3:00am, Michelle is on the phone with her brother, Danny Dessler. She is briefly interrupted by a guy you can't see very well standing at the right edge of your TV screen with his head cut off wearing a greenish shirt. He hands Michelle a clipboard and asks her to sign here. The next time you see Michelle, the green-shirted man with the clipboard is nowhere to be found. The green shirt very much reminds me of the shirt worn by Dana Bunch throughout Season 2, but I'm not really confident that it's him. If you don't mind taking a look at that scene, I'd like to know what you think. From late summer up to now, I've watched the first five and a half seasons of the series with the subtitles on, and I haven't noticed Dana Bunch's character having any other lines. That means that this question is the difference between Dana Bunch's character being either the most prolific unnamed character in the series or just an extremely prolific (but forgettable) forbidden character.--Sampson789 (talk) 21:39, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :Here's the comparison. Here and there. William (talk) 03:58, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Not seeing the nose or mouth match up in the second photo but you guys can be the judge of that.--Gunman6 (talk) 04:58, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Those pictures are both really dark with shadows in key places, and even the lighter versions I've seen of the first photo don't show Bunch's shirt in much detail; however, what I did notice from those two photos that I wasn't sure of before was that it's the same pattern on both shirts. Both shirts are green with blue lines going top to bottom and side to side. I'd say I feel about 90% confident now that it's Dana Bunch that asks Michelle to sign.--Sampson789 (talk) 07:03, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::The man asking michelle to sign appears to be a little bit younger and their chin looks different to me but it's probably just due to camera angle and lighting, and i didn't see a second ctu extra wearing a green shirt other than Bunch (at least for now), so i think i can make an entry for him in unnamed ctu agents page. William (talk) 07:18, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Did you also compare that person's voice to Dana Bunch's role as FBI Agent Teller in Season 7? Here's the Day 7 clip for comparing and contrasting to the Day 2.--Gunman6 (talk) 14:05, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::No need to. The guy's lips weren't moving when the lines were delivered. They were dubbed later on like many others. William (talk) 14:23, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, often they have the actors do ADR so does his voice match his later talking roles?--Gunman6 (talk) 16:17, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :::What do you mean? Whose voice? William (talk) 16:32, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Dana Bunch. I bring up voice identification because sometimes we can identify them better if their voice actually matches up with their other appearances. If this person's throw-away line of dialogue matches up with his Season 7 role, that would be another way to confirm whether or not it was him. Now another question, if he ends up becoming eligible for the Unnamed CTU people page, should we use an image of his last seen appearance on the show (Season 5) so that it's up to date because this shot is very out of focus and you can't see his entire face.--Gunman6 (talk) 22:00, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::But voice of the guy asking Michelle to sign (whom we have concluded to be Dana Bunch) was dubbed by ADR guys so there's no point comparing his voice with Teller's voice because they are different for sure. And I think voice confirmation is much harder than facial one. ::We can place 1-3 pictures for him, like how we treated Bruce Nozick's character. --William (talk) 03:15, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Wait, how do we know all of the background actors were dubbed? And can you guys please just check the link I've shared so you can see if it actually matches up voice-wise?--Gunman6 (talk) 03:40, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm not saying that all background actors were dubbed, but at least the man asking Michelle to sign, his voice was surely dubbed. You can check the scene yourself. I feel it unnecessary to compare ADR guy's voice with Dana's demo reel because the lines in the reel was of course spoken by Dana Bunch himself. --William (talk) 04:06, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yeah but we don't know if the line itself is Bunch redubbed or not but I don't know for sure until anyone else reviews both appearances.--Gunman6 (talk) 04:40, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::I check the scenes and Michelle's aide's voice sounds younger than Dana Bunch's voice. William (talk) 05:04, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::So it might be a dubbed but it could also easily be a different guy. While I would love to believe that it's Bunch, I'm still not seeing the nose match up. Maybe it's just another background actor and they reused a shirt from Bunch's wardrobe department?--Gunman6 (talk) 12:58, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::If it's dubbed, then why would you expect it to be Bunch's voice? If they wanted Bunch's voice, they could have just had him say the line, no dubbing. Just because it's not Bunch's voice doesn't mean that it's not his character speaking. Which photo are you looking at that you get a good look at Bunch's nose? If you look at the profile pic on his article you can see his nose is tall and thin like the one on Michelle's aide.--Sampson789 (talk) 15:52, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::The partially seen pic makes his nose look somewhat more obese compared to the promo pic with him standing beside Mason & Co.--Gunman6 (talk) 16:35, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Maybe you have better eyes than mine, but I wouldn't use that promo pic of him with Mason & Co. to judge the shape of Dana Bunch's nose. He's too far away and shadows cover his face, and I just can't see him well enough. I don't think it's a clear enough image of him.--Sampson789 (talk) 01:43, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Malone I don't know to which branch of the military Malone belongs, it might not be Navy. I think I was going to just say United States Military, but that wasn't an option that came up. Can you tell by his uniform which branch he's from?--Sampson789 (talk) 17:24, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, I am not familiar with US military branch either, but IMO the navy guys wear blue uniforms, and the army green. So I guess Malone is an army personnel, but I am not sure about his exact rank. William (talk) 12:13, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I think Malone's uniform looks black, which is the same color as Admiral John Smith's uniform.--Sampson789 (talk) 18:13, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :Malone's insignia mark him out as US army - the lapel pins he has are "aide-de-camp" insignia used by the army (like this)--Acer4666 (talk) 15:01, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Cool! What about Escobar? --William (talk) 12:15, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Not sure on that one - the ribbon bars are not quite clear enough to identify them, the only things I can identify could be from any branch. I'd take a guess at army as well but could be wrong--Acer4666 (talk) 14:04, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Naming a character I discovered a character that appears in Day 7: 4:00am-5:00am just briefly. Her one line is barely audible, and she goes uncredited for the episode; however, she features somewhat more prominently in a scene deleted from Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am for which she is credited. She is Henry Taylor's nurse at the White House, and the First Gentleman vocalizes her name in the deleted scene. The thing is, it's a name that can be spelled many different ways, and there are no subtitles for deleted scenes. The name given is Nathalie, or Natalie, or Natalee, or Nattalee, you get the picture? As the creator of the article, do I just get to pick my favorite spelling, or is there a protocol for choosing a spelling in this scenario?--Sampson789 (talk) 17:51, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't remember the policy but I think it once again comes down to whatever most of us can agree the spelling and pronunciation emphasis lies on in which we name a person.--Gunman6 (talk) 22:59, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Technically, they are policies about deleted characters and such, provided for the fact that she is technically an unnamed nurse, despite a deleted scene with her name. BattleshipMan (talk) 23:06, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::You're not suggesting that she belongs on the unnamed charaters page? In the past, we have used deleted scenes to name characters who would have otherwise gone unnamed.--Sampson789 (talk) 23:16, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, other than putting her in the deleted category, I don't think it'll much matter how you agree on her name since she is considered non-canon at this point. I'd like to figure out who played her though.--Gunman6 (talk) 23:20, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::There are characters who were deleted and are considered non-canon, like a detective name Arnold who called Bill Buchanan in Season 5 about the murders of Jenny McGill and Dwayne Thompkins. BattleshipMan (talk) 23:34, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::If a character is named in a deleted scene but appears unnamed in the episode then they are eligible for a canon article using their (deleted) name (this is described in the canon policy). Arnold, who does not appear in the episodes at all, is therefore not a canon character. It sounds like this Natalie is. "Natalie" is the most common spelling of the name - however, i'm fairly sure that there are deleted scene subtitles, at least for region 2 anyway. You said she was credited for the deleted scene - what appears on the credits?--Acer4666 (talk) 23:37, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::Christina Cannarella as Nurse #1.--Sampson789 (talk) 02:15, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ah ok. Yeah I'd go with the "Natalie" spelling - that's the spelling that has already been used on the deleted scenes page to describe the character. I believe that it's the most common spelling of the name, I can't check my dvd's atm but as I say I think region 2 does have subtitles for the deleted scenes (which may be where the spelling on the deleted scenes page came from)--Acer4666 (talk) 13:26, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Marwan hangout terrorist :Hey, this character you uploaded a better resolution character was decided upon as being Dustin Meier; I'm not seeing any relation to Jeff Cadiente so far although I have no doubt the latter had more roles on the show or this particular season. --Gunman6 (talk) 04:50, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah I get that. Acer had reverted my edit and corrected for me. Thank you anyway. --William (talk) 06:18, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Season 7 actors I created the articles of some actors in Season 7 that were never previously created; Glenn Davis, Anthony DeSantis and Kurt Meyer. BattleshipMan (talk) 06:52, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Nice work. I'll try to help to create some pages when possible. Our ultimate goal is to create pages for every redlink in the community! William (talk) 11:42, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Picture of Carrie Bendis I see you changed a picture of Danielle Burgio who portrayed Carrie Bendis for close up reasons. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:57, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Cheng's shooter That guy killed Audrey (whom I strongly disliked TBH), who was one of the main characters and that assassin killed her. That should be an exception to the criteria about unnamed characters. BattleshipMan (talk) 08:00, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not the one who made the rules, but I stick to them. Although I partially agree with you that the dude is pretty important to the plot, he needs to be removed. Shame that he didn't have any lines. Maybe you can consult the administrators or bureaucrats for exception. --William (talk) 15:04, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :: I set up a forum to discuss that issue. BattleshipMan (talk) 15:20, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :::That's good because this whole dialogue and relevance of a character policy is becoming an obstacle course as opposed to helpful as supposedly intended.--Gunman6 (talk) 17:57, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Upcoming cleanup of Special:UnusedFiles In just about a week—on May 15 (Friday)—I'll be cleaning out by erasing the abandoned images lurking there. Not because of any qualms with their quality or doubts about their usefulness, but because the image policy was constructed to ensure that images either be linked expediently after uploading, or be erased within 24 hours if abandoned. I'm writing here (and on about a dozen other editors' talk pages) because at least 1 of the images found there was uploaded by you. This is not some sort of attempt to rush you to find a home for your image in episode guides or character articles over the next few days. On the contrary, if you're not sure of a good spot for your unused image(s), or any image for that matter found in Special:UnusedFiles, feel free to simply add your selections to a user sub-page where you can preserve them at your leisure (which I've done myself, here). 01:42, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Bauer fatality or useless henchman's kill? :Feel free to weigh in on a questionable Season 6 kill if you wish right here. --Gunman6 (talk) 21:46, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Kevin Fyfe How did you know about Kevin Fyfe being on 24:LAD? BattleshipMan (talk) 15:58, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :Spotted him on imdb credits. His imdb page. --William (talk) 02:15, April 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I would find a picture of him in 24:LAD for further confirmation that he appeared on it. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:25, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :::You mean the bts pics for the actor or just character pics? If the latter check Wilson (Day 9) and his talk page. --William (talk) 02:30, April 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, from the pictures of him as Wilson and his IMDb page, it's closely resembles Fyfe. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:33, April 1, 2016 (UTC) 10x06 Explosion shot The explosion shot looks like a dog face. LMAO. --William (talk) 01:44, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :Haha, lol!--Acer4666 (Talk) 08:28, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Identity of Cheng's operative in 6x19 I think I found out who the stuntman who portrayed Cheng's operative who was killed by Jack in Day 6: 12:00am-1:00am before Jeff Imada. Here's the link to it on Wiki 24:Unknown performers. BattleshipMan (talk) 00:38, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Uninvisible Hey, you added an "uninvisible" to Proudhug's page, but it's just a shot of Saunders running towards the helicopter. You seem to acknowledge that it's Oliver Keller, who was meant to be caught on camera, so I was wondering how it is an "uninvisible"?--Acer4666 (Talk) 16:13, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :Shit, I thought Saunders was a little bit further than this location but I checked it again and I think it did matched with Saunders' position seconds earlier. Also this guy was just casually walking instead of running for his life like Saunders... I thought it was Keller who was standing by for his next stunt act but accidentally caught by camera crew. --William (talk) ::By the time he comes into frame he is ending a run, and cautiously stopping given the helicopter gunman is firing a machine gun all over the place - I don't think it's an accidental walking into frame. Mind if I remove it from the uninvisible page?--Acer4666 (Talk) 16:23, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :::Not at all. Thanks for correcting. --William (talk) 16:26, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Paul Lacovara I did a tweet with stuntman Paul Lacovara when I asked him if he was on 24 and he said he did in couple occasions, which is seen on this tweet. BattleshipMan (talk) 18:48, April 15, 2019 (UTC) :Great. We still have tons of performers to identify though! On a side note, too bad for what had happened on Notre Dame.--William (talk) 01:24, April 16, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah. That's terrible to what happen to the Notre Dame. Anyway, Lacovara didn't say which roles he did though. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:05, April 16, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah. Didn't spot him in the show so far. Stuntmen like Jeffrey Barnett, Paul Eliopoulos and Jean Paul Ruggiero are also listed on IMDB for multiple episodes, but we have not found them either. --William (talk) 02:09, April 16, 2019 (UTC) ::I noticed that. Also, stuntman Eddie Matthews' Linkedin account reveals that he did stunts on 24 also, but again, we don't know which roles he did. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:16, April 16, 2019 (UTC) :::Now I casually browse some stunt-team websites like StuntsUnlimited or iStunt from time to time, hoping to get some luck. --William (talk) 02:57, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Patrick O'Bell appearances Hey - you added some appearances of Patrick O'Bell on his page - but also added a pic of this guy which isn't him, he appears in the same clothes he's wearing in the BTS pic (here). Just to check, were the appearances you added appearances of the mis-identified guy? I will go through the season at some point to try and find him in other episodes!--Acer4666 (Talk) 19:15, April 15, 2019 (UTC) :Hey, the appearances I added are for the mis-identified guy. I thought the suit was O'Bell's Day 3 costume. --William (talk) 01:30, April 16, 2019 (UTC) :BTW please check the recent stunt-related edits when you can. Thanks. --William (talk) 01:43, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Season 3 deaths edit Hey, you removed a death from Season 3 that was this guy getting shot by Chase Edmunds - did you think this was a disputed death?--Acer4666 (Talk) 22:06, June 3, 2019 (UTC) :No dispute over that sentry 5 death. I've edited the wrong part. Seems that we've missed the Graves or Martinez (Day 3) kill in the original death table. So we just need to add the Edmunds kill you mentioned above. --William (talk) 03:19, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Chris O'Hara It is likely that sentry with Greer in season 7 is O'Hara. BattleshipMan (talk) 14:01, July 15, 2019 (UTC) :I know, and will probably add it soon! Thanks for reminder. --William (talk) 14:21, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Kofi Elam and his brothers You know, I might be wrong, but it's possible that Kofi Elam's brothers, who are stunt performers themselves, could be among Juma's men in the White House. More likely Kofi and his brothers appeared in other seasons also. BattleshipMan (talk) 14:27, July 25, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks, good to know. I'll keep an eye out when I check the S7 episodes. --William (talk) 14:51, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Toby Holguin How sure are you that Toby Holguin appeared in Season 4 Prequel? BattleshipMan (talk) 16:32, August 13, 2019 (UTC) :See Wiki 24:Unknown performers#Season_4_Prequel_coyote. I think the facial likeness is pretty convincing. Do you have disagreement over his identity? --William (talk) 16:41, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Performers with multiple roles Hey, with your question about the Performers with multiple roles page - I think originally the idea was that if any of the roles was a named character or unnamed character with an entry, then you would list all the roles and the episodes, and if they had only "forbidden character" roles (like Robert Alonzo or Randall Archer) then they would just get a "see article for appearances". I guess whoever added Gary Arthurs wasn't aware of that criteria. As for the "see article for appearances" on the individual characters, I think we started doing that with the intention of having that for any characters with articles, but only implemented it on a few people. Anyways, that page is a bit of a mess and I'm not entirely sure how useful it is. I don't know if a category would be better for these performers?--Acer4666 (Talk) 17:18, August 19, 2019 (UTC) :A category is potentially a good idea, but will it render the Performers with multiple roles page useless or obsolete? I'm actually thinking about a big clean-up for the page, but want to verify something first: for the case of Norman Howell, he is currently listed as "6. (see article for roles)" , but since he has one unnamed character entry (prison guard), we have to expand his section by detailing his first 5 roles on the page, and listing the sixth prison guard role with the "see article for appearances" note. The same goes for Tony Donno, John Dixon, Jesse Escochea and others since they all have at least one unnamed character entry. --William (talk) 06:27, August 20, 2019 (UTC) ::And what about the stunt double roles? Currently we specifiy the stunt double roles and appearances as there aren't much (e.g. Jon Braver as Abu Fayed (stunt double) (Day 6: 10pm-11pm)). But for actors like Christopher Leps and Erik Stabenau who have doubled as Jack Bauer in multiple episodes it will be painful to list all of their appearances. --William (talk) 07:03, August 20, 2019 (UTC) :::Yeah, to be honest having to update that page to match what's on the performer's articles is a bit painful - I haven't been diligent in updating the page when I've discovered new multi-role performers. A category would make the page obsolete, but I think it would be more manageable - you just have to add the category (instead of a link to the page) and if people want to see when people appeared they can click on the performer's article. :::Or, as something of a compromise, we could keep the page as is but instead of listing episodes we could just list roles? For everyone? And if you wanted to see which episodes they appeared in you can click the performer's page. That feels like less overhead than noting all the appearances--Acer4666 (Talk) 11:06, August 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Both are fine with me. Maybe a mix of both if we don't want to abandon the page? We can add the category for the performers, while also keep the page neat by simply listing the roles on the page and deleting all the tanglesome appearances notes. Or maybe we can only keep the seasons instead of deleting the whole appearance table, like: ::John Dixon: ::# Dawn Brigade gunman (Day 5) ::# Russian consulate guard (Day 6) ::# CTU paramedic (Legacy) --William (talk) 12:55, August 20, 2019 (UTC) :::Yeah, something like that looks good--Acer4666 (Talk) 13:06, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Secret Service agents in 4x01 Hey, William. What do you think about the other Secret Service agents in the motorcade attack as seen in this video? BattleshipMan (talk) 18:48, February 13, 2020 (UTC) :Hi. I think this agent is potentially Troy Gilbert and this one Mike Smith. --William (talk) 04:59, February 14, 2020 (UTC)